deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giorno vs Yang
' Battle Ready Blondes.' Season 3, Episode 3 When two of fiction's most power blondes duke it out, who will win? Will Giorno blow Yang away? Or will Yang burn Giorno down? ' Crypt6.jpg|Necromercer Yang vs Giorno Gog.png|Gogeta46power 'Intro Necro: In fiction, the role of the brawler is one of the most iconic team roles. Mercer: And we are here to make two of the most iconic ones fight! Necro: Giorno Giovanna, the user of the stand Golden Experince! Mercer: And Yang Xiao Long, the brawler of team RWBY! Necro: I'm Necro and he's Mercer, and it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Giorno Has a Golden Experince In DEATH BATTLE!' ' TN2.jpg|Necromercer ' Necro: Ah, Italy. Home to great food, gondaliers and of course, The Italian Mafia. Mercer: Born in the year 1986, Giorno Giovanna never met his biological father, and his mother took poor care of him. Giorno's mother then got married to an Italian man. Giorno's step father beat him brutally, with no remorse for his step son., thus causing Girno to become cold and uncaring towards others. Necro: That is until, Giorno saved the life of a wounded mobster by hideing him in some tall grass. After that, his step father never laid anouther hand on Giorno. Giorno got free ice cream and other benifits.Giorno then began to trust and care for others once more. Mercer: At the age of fifteen in the year of 2001, Giorno decided to join the italian mafia, also known as Passione. ''' '''Necro: Of course, Giorno ended up in trouble with a certain gangster, by the name of Bruno Buccellati. Mercer: Lets back up a bit and reveal Giorno's father. Giorno is the son of an immortal Vampire by the name of DIO Brando. This of course granted Giorno a stand, a physical manifistion of his soul. Necro: Girno weilds the stand Gold Experince. Gold Experince is a rather powerful stand with an extremly powerful ability known as life giver. Mercer: Life Giver grants Giogio the ability to transmute abiotic matter into biotic matter, heal himself and give things an excess of life energy, making their senses go "Berserk".This means that they lose the ability to react to attacks, and the pain they feel is multiplyed many times upon being struck. Necro: Well, anyway, back to Bruno. Bruno fought and lost to Giorno and then invited him to join his gang. Giorno accepted and went on to save the bosses daughter from the hands of La Squadra, and then to ultimantly fight the boss, Becasue the boss wanted to kill his daughter for some reason or other, and he even managed to win against him!(With a power that is banned for this fight,so don't expect GER to make any apperances) Wow. What a week. Mercer: And to complete this journy, Giorno has had to have pulled off some crazy shit. Necro: When it comes to strength, Gold Experince is easily capeable of launching several three ton car well over eighty feet into the air. By measuring the lot Giorno was in when Gold Experince preformed this feat we found that it was about one hundred and twenty feet wide, and eighty feet long, And then by counting the amount of cars that Gold Experince launched, which is about 24,by the way, we found that Gold Experince's maximum strength is equivilant to about 7.6 kilotons of force, or about 6.8 tons of TNT. Popup: This is due to the fact that he launched a good deal of theses cars with a single punch, and some of them were in different lanes at the time. '' 'Mercer: Giorno and Gold Experince can survive a good deal of punishment as well! Gold Experince is capable of taking hits from the likes of King Crimsion, Sticky Fingers and Babyface, all of which are ranked at an 'A' in destructive power. ' ''Popup: That is the same strength tier as Star Platinum, a stand that can smash car sized diamonds with a single punch. Such a feat has been calced to about 15.4 tons of TNT and almost 26,733.5 tons of force. Necro: Giorno himself can take hits from the stands known as Aerosmith and Clash, putting him at at least superhuman when it comes to duribility. Mercer: But Giorno really shines when it comes to speed. Gold Experince has fought on par with and reacted to King Crimsion, a stand who exists outside of time itself! This alone grants Gold Experince nigh infinite speed! Necro: Just like every Jojo charecter, Giorno is basically a super genius, as he is capeable of coimng up with complex and deadly stratagys in seconds. Mercer: And this guy can create extremly deadly toxins that can kill a grown man in a matter of seconds. Popup: Giorno's creations seem to be able to go far past his range of seven feet, due to the snake that killed Meleone traveling about a mile and a half to reach him. Necro: But Giorno is far from perfect. Giorno's stand has poor range, as he can't go much further than seven feet from Giorno with out being severly weakened, and Giorno's healing ability while fast, powerful and effective is extremly painful. But Giorno Giovanna is the boss of passione for a reason, and if you cross him... Best of luck! Giorno Giovanna: My Name Is Giorno Giovanna, and I have a dream. '' '''Yang Burns DEATH BATTLE! ' TN2 (1).jpg|Necromercer ' Necro: Welcome to the world of Remnant! A place full of beautiful landscapes, furrys and monsters that want to eat your face. Mercer: Well, these monsters, also known as Grimm got out of hand, so hunters and huntresses became a thing! This group of people was ment specifically to kill Grimm and make Remnant safe once more. I guess you could say they were trying to make Remnant great again? Necro: Strike one. Anyway, we now turn our gaze to an eighteen year old, blonde, busty teenager. Yang Xiao Long was abandoned by her mother at a young age , and was instead raised by her father, who just so happened to be a hunter. Yang had a pretty good childhood, as we have absolutly no clue how it was. Mercer: Well, she decided to attend Beacon Acadamy, and she made it in rather easily. ' '''Necro: Yang weilds a pair of shotgun gauntlets known as Ember Cecelia. ' '''Mercer: Oh, boy do I want these babys! They increase the power of Yang's punches massivly, and they can shoot rounds of fire dust,which is basically a bunch of fire balls, Hell, she can even fly with these things!(Shows clip of Yang shooting herself around a forest.) Necro: As great as Ember Ceclia is, it has very few defensive options. But Yang has an anwser for that in the form of her aura. Aura is the physical manifastation of one's soul, and it can be projected as an invisible forcefeild that fully surrounds one's body. Mercer: And when Yang gets thurogly pissed, she basicly turns into a super sayian with her Semblance. Necro: Yang's Semblance basically makes her a damage sponge, boosting her aura sheild through the roof,granting her regen, and it makes her attacks stronger the more damage she takes. '''''Popup: Yang's Regeneration is powerful enough to heal broken bones, cuts,brusies and internal bleeding. Mercer: Being a brawler, Yang's strength is obviously through the roof. Necro: Yang can casually smash massive stone colunms, keep up with giant mechs in hand to hand combat and of course kill sixteen ton grimm with ease. ''' '''Mercer: Yang's strength is rather difficult to calaculate without scaling, but at absolute maximum (Without her semblance of course) Yang's best strength feat would come from her fight with the Atlas prototype, when she shattared it's arm with a single blow. The Atlas prototype casually sent a building flying with a single punch. Said building was about four stories tall and five hundred meters wide. Assuming that it would be composed of concreate, the building should weigh about 4,579 tons. For Yang to be able to shatter this mech's arm (Which launched the building), she would have to exert well over 28 kilotons of TNT, or 11.4 tons of TNT. Mercer: This massive strength also translates to her duribility, as she has also taken hits from an atlas prototype, and with her semblance, we can assume that she has survived much greater forces. Necro: Yeah, and Yang sure is not lacking in the speed catagory! Yang is fast enough to react to bullets and blasts of condinsed air at point blank! To avoid said projectiles at close range Yang would have to move at about 3,897 miles per hour. Mercer: However, Yang is not perfect. She has quite a few losses under her belt, and she has absolutly no defense without her aura. Not to mention, despite the fact that she has a god teir semblance, she has been defeated before by other charecters like Adam Taurus, who beat her quite easily. And Yang rarely ever uses a stratagy, even if she is out classed in strength. Well, She is a blonde. Necro: Strike two. Mercer: Damn it! Necro: But Yang is one of the most powerful members of her team for a reason, and she is not just anouther dumb blonde. Yang Xiao Long: Nailed it. 'Set' Necro: All right, the combtants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Mercer, it's time for a Blonde DEATH BATTLE! ' Crypt7.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Blonde Brawlers...Fight!' It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Vale, and it was quite hot. Most would just find this to be a normal day, but it was most certainly not a normal day. In fact it was set to be quite a bizarre day, for you see, a blonde Italian boy by the name of Giorno Giovanna had entred the city earlier that morning. This may see to be of little signifigance, as what diffrence does one skinny blondie make in such a large city? The anwser is rather large. Giorno was no normal boy, no, he was the head of the Italian mafia, which is also known as Passione, previously headed by an anomois entity who was hyped up to the point to be considred a deity. That man was known by the name of Diavolo, and while his fate is rather brutal it is not needed to be expounded upon at this time. Anyway, back to the main reason for Giorno's travels. He had heard rumors, rumors that disturbed him. Rumors of an immortal power that could threaten him and his entire organization. So, he had come to find anwsers. But first, he and his elite squad comprised of his loyale friends Guido Mista, Trish Una and Panacotta Fugo needed a cool beverage and a nap. The quartet decided to stop at an air conditioned cafe, with glass walls and tables. Very artsy. They went to a table that was close to the door, so they could leave quickly, in case of trouble. Giorno, Trish and Fugo sat down, and Mista went to get their drinks. No sooner had Mista paid for the drinks and brought them back to the team and sat down, the doors to the cafe opened and four teens walked straight up to the counter. ' '''They ordered, got their drinks and then came by and sat at the same table as Giorno,Trish,Fugo and Mista.Overall, the group looked rather suspicious to Giorno. The group consisted of a busty blonde, a shy,pale black haired girl, a bitch and a very cute girl with red highlights in her hair. ' ' TN2 (3).jpg|Necromercer ' '''Blonde Brawlers...Round Two! 'Blonde Brawlers...Finale!' 'Verdict ' 'Original Track' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'JoJo vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Anime VS Web Show Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs. Manga Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Edited by Inkriel